one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisoka vs All Might
Sequel to This Interlude 2 Fighters 60 Seconds 1 Minute Melee Fight Izuku and Gon were flying at one another winding up punches, prepared to use their attacks to finish the fight. Suddenly, from on top of a nearby mountain, a light appeared. Izuku suddenly stopped his attack, being hit by Gon at full force. Izuku was launched into a nearby tree. A few feet away, All Might and Killua were watching. All Might ran towards where Izuku had crashed. Announcer (In Background): Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is Gon Freecss! All Might arrived at the tree. Izuku was out cold, but still breathing. All Might: Thank goodness... All Might walked back to where Gon was, where he was also out cold. Killua walked over. Killua: The other guy's okay, right? All Might: Yes. It's odd that Young Midoriya stopped his attack when it was about to connect, though. Killua: Yeah, Hisoka has some thing where he wants Gon to grow up so he can kill him and have fun or something. I don't understand it entirely. He doesn't seem quite right in the head. And this is coming from somebody who grew up in a family of assassins. All Might: I see. I must go for now. Killua: 'Kay All Might ran toward the nearby mountain, before jumping up to the top. On top, Hisoka was standing and watching the events unfold. All Might: I AM HERE! All Might landed a few feet from Hisoka. (Cue Hisoka's Theme) Hisoka: Oh, it's you. All Might: I don't appreciate what you did to my student. Hisoka: My, I don't believe you understand. Hisoka held up his Hunter License. Hisoka: I'm not bound by things like laws. I'm untouchable by the likes of you. All Might: That's where you're wrong. Hisoka: Hmm? All Might: You've interfered with an official tournament. UA made sure that even hunters wouldn't be able to endanger our students before we permitted any to participate. This means that this can go one of two ways. You come quietly, or I can use force to take you in. Hisoka: Well, unfortunately for you, I don't have time for prison. As he said this, Hisoka pointed towards All Might. All Might quickly sidestepped. Hisoka: Hmm, I suppose you've already been informed of that little trick. (Cue All Might's theme) All Might: I became the symbol of peace to make sure that people didn't need to cower in fear at the likes of you. You WILL be brought to justice! Enter the heat of battle... FIGHT! (Cue Jet Set Run) All Might immediately ran toward Hisoka, winding up and punching. Hisoka gracefully jumped to the side, out of the way. He then grabbed a card, using his Nen to makes it immensely sharp, throwing it at All Might. All Might easily dodged it and winded up a punch. All Might: Detroit Smash! Hisoka barely dodged out of the way of the attack, but was thrown off balance by the tremors caused by the punch. 0:50 A large part of the mountain was destroyed, causing both All Might and Hisoka to begin free falling. All Might punched in Hisoka's direction, creating a large shockwave as a rain storm from the earlier Detroit Smash began. Oddly enough, Hisoka seemed to feel the impact of the shockwave, but wasn't knocked back. All Might: Oh no... Hisoka had latched on his Bungee Gum to All Might's chest. Hisoka: Oh yes... Hisoka swung his arm downward while somewhat tightening the Bungee Gum, sending All Might straight into the ground. Hisoka then landed on his feet. All Might immediately got up 0:40 All Might: Oklahoma... Hisoka quickly pulled on his Bungee Gum in an attempt to stop the attack. All Might almost didn't move at all. All Might: SMASH! All Might began spinning in place, causing Hisoka to be swept of his feet. Hisoka managed to deactivate his Bungee Gum before he could be thrown around too much. All Might ran towards Hisoka. All Might: Texas... Hisoka quickly dodged out of the way as a large piece of derbies from the mountain came flying toward All Might. All Might: SMASH! The bolder was easily shattered, the shockwave knocking Hisoka back several feet. 0:30 Hisoka attempted to throw several cards at All Might. All of them simply bounced off of him. Smoke was visibly coming off of All Might's body. All Might: Give up, you're outmatched! Hisoka: I know your secret, symbol of peace. All Might: What?! Hisoka: That form of yours only lasts so long. You've used it for most of the tournament so far. If I'm right, you have a little over twenty seconds left until that form shrivels up. All I need to do is last that long. All Might: ... 0:20 All Might: Good luck with that, punk. All Might ran towards Hisoka at breakneck speeds, before punching him in the gut. Hisoka coughed up blood. Hisoka was laying on the ground, completely paralyzed. Early K.O.! (Music Stops) All Might slowly walked towards Hisoka All Might: So, how did you know? Some of All Might's features began to morph into his normal form. Hisoka: A magician never reveals his secrets... Heh, heh, heh... All Might pulled out a phone and speed dialed a number. All Might: Yes. A few feet outside the arena. He's incapacitated. I barely got him in time. Thanks. All Might hung up. All Might: The police are going to be here in a few minutes. I made sure that your injury wasn't fatal or long term. You're welcome. All Might turned away. Hisoka: You're just as good as they say. Better, even. All Might slowly turned. All Might: I don't need your praise, villain. All Might turned back around and started walking again. Results (Cue All Might's theme) This Melee's winner is... ALL MIGHT! Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:What if? One Minute Melees